El Regalo Perfecto
by MindSick
Summary: Dos rubios que quieren animar a su mejor amigo en un depresivo día de San Valentín… Edge x Randy x Christian Espero les guste


**El regalo perfecto**

_Edge x Randy x Christian_

-Esto es estúpido- dijo Randy mirando fijamente la pantalla de televisión.

Adam, mejor conocido en el ring como Edge,había propuesto pasar el Día de San Valentín en casa de su amigo y amante Jason Reso, celebre en el mundo del wrestling como Christian que peleado con su novio, el famoso John Cena, una semana antes de aquella importante fecha, y aun no se habían reconciliado. Y Adam,su mejor amigo, lo había invitado a pasar el día con él y con Christian, para festejar igualmente su regreso a la Wwe.

Y es que Edge y Christian siempre estuvieron muy enamorados uno del otro, y volver a trabajar juntos era motivo de celebración y alegría.

Y vaya fiesta que tenia, los tres jugando videojuegos en casa de Cage, como si fueran niños.

-Randy deja de estar de fastidioso y disfruta que estamos por fin los tres. ¿Hace cuanto no pasábamos un día especial como este juntos?-Pregunto Adam sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla -¡Te mate!- añadió, dirigiéndose a Christian, quién suspiro resignado. Era un juego de lucha callejera que acababan de comprar.

-Para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte- respondió Cage mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla. Edge los miro indiferente.

-Pero hoy es catorce de febrero, día de los enamorados. Por ustedes bien, pero por mi…-dijo Randy algo triste-No sé porque me invitaron.-

-Es día del amor y la amistad. Y nosotros tres somos amigos ¿no es verdad? –Contesto Adam-No íbamos a dejarte solo precisamente ahora- Recalco lo último.

-Exactamente- afirmo Jason.

Ambos sabían que desde que Randy se había peleado con Cena, estaba bastante deprimido y también bastante inestable. Temían que el día de San Valentín hiciera una locura y atentara contra su seguridad, así que se pusieron de acuerdo para mantenerlo lo más sereno posible.

-Y,Randy, siento la pregunta pero…¿Por qué se pelearon John y tú?- pregunto Jason no muy seguro. Las cosas habían ocurrido antes de su regreso, así que no estaba muy enterado de la situación.

-Porque a él le importa más el puto campeonato que yo. Solo se entero que íbamos a pelear por el en Wrestlemania y cambio completamente conmigo…- respondió Randy mientras volteaba para otro lado, evitando la mirada de sus amigos.

Edge y Christian se miraron preocupados. Tenían una idea para que Randy recuperara el ánimo pero…Quizás no sería la correcto. Bah ¿Desde cuándo les importaba hacer lo correcto?

Orton estaba sentado en el piso al lado de Edge, y Christian estaba en el sofá.De pronto los fuertes brazos de Christian apresaron los hombros de Randy,obligándolo a retroceder hacia él.

Mientras Adam se coloco arriba de sus piernas, mirándolo con malicia.

-Pero qué demonios… ¿Qué están haciendo?- Pregunto Randy confundido. Trató de zafarse del agarre de Christian, pero fue en vano.

-Bueno, Randy,es que hoy es día del amor y la amistad, y ya fue suficiente amistad por hoy. Es hora de que te demos un poquito de amor.- Respondió Edge mientras bajaba la bragueta del pantalón lentamente.

-¡Espera!- dijo Randy mientras hacia un vano intento de liberarse.

-Fue idea de Adam- susurro Christian a su oído.-El estaba preocupado por ti-

Este comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras Orton seguía luchando por soltarse de ellos dos.

-¡Basta!¡Ya, déjenme!-

Gimió cuando Edge apretó el bulto que empezaba a formarse en su pantaló le dedico una sonrisa pervertida.

-Vamos Randy-murmuro-Deja que Jason y yo te demos un buen regalo de San Valentin.-

Bajo los bóxers y dejo al descubierto el miembro de Orton quien cerró los ojos avergonzado.

Se mordió los labios al sentir la húmeda lengua de Edge recorriendo el contorno.

-Hey-le dijo Christian algo molesto-Si te vienes en la boca de Adam te golpeare-

Edge continuo lamiendo la ahora erección de Randy,quien gemía.

-Ah…Adam,detente…-

-Jason, tu también participa-ordeno Edge. Christian obedeció.

Acerco mas la cara de Randy a la suya, aunque estuviera en una posición algo incomoda. Besó sus labios delicadamente, y luego, con más pasión y deseo. Introdujo su lengua, sintiendo sus dientes, y la mezcla de alientos en pleno rostro. Una mano se deslizo hacia el pecho de Randy, acariciando la piel por debajo de la tela.

-Hum…Jasonn…-susurro Randy en su boca.

Los dos rubios continuaron con su tarea, Edge chupando e introduciendo la virilidad de Randy en su boca, mordiendo ligeramente la delicada punta, y Christian por un lado besándolo apasionadamente, mientras pellizcaba el pezón derecho del asesino de leyendas.

Randy se sentía verdaderamente bien, pero al mismo tiempo no le gustaba estar haciendo eso con sus mejores amigos.

De pronto, se corrió en un ronco gruñido que salió de su pecho, en plena cara de Adam, cuyo rostro quedo bañado en aquel blanquecino y aperlado liquido. Sonrió y se llevo las manos a la cara, tomando un poco e introduciéndoselo en su boca.

Christian se separo de Orton,tan solo un hilillo de saliva unía sus lenguas y volteo a ver a Edge.

-Hum,bueno, creo que a nuestro muchacho le gusto- dijo Adam en un murmullo burlón-¿Ves Randy? No había necesidad de tanto drama…-

-Ah,chicos…esto no está bien…-

-Rayos, conque no aprecias nuestro esfuerzo ¿eh?-respondió Edge-¿Qué dices Jason? ¿Lo castigamos?-

Christian asintió.

-Se lo merece-

-¿Qué preten…?- pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase, ya que sintió sobre si el peso de Jason, quien lo obligo a ponerse en cuatro, sin bóxers y sin camisa.

-¡Hey alto!¡Déjense de perversiones!¡Ya tuvieron lo que querían!-

-Oh no, Randy. Tú tuviste lo que querías. Nosotros aun no-contesto Adam-Ahora, abre esa linda boquita tuya…-

Orton la cerró para evitar que Edge hiciera lo que tenía planeado. Christian introdujo dos dedos dentro de él sin previo grito. Adam, que ya se había bajado los pantalones, introdujo su miembro en la boca de Orton.

-Ah…ahora tu Jason…hazlo…- susurro Adam en un entrecortado gemido. Christian saco sus dedos de Orton y acerco su lengua para lamer su entrada, lubricándolo lo mejor posible. Cuando considero que ya estaba listo, comenzó a penetrarlo.

Las embestidas subieron de nivel,tanto las de Edge como las de Christian.

-Oh,Randy…trágate todo…-gimió Edge,empujando mas la cabeza de Orton, jalándole salvajemente del cabello a fin de obligarlo a seguir.

-Hum…está muy estrecho…-Dijo Christian mientras continuaba embistiéndolo.

Randy no sabía qué hacer. ¡Sus dos amigos se lo estaban haciendo!

Podía escuchar los gemidos de ambos rubios, diciendo que estaba muy bueno, que si pudieran se lo harían todo el día, mientras lo penetraban con más violencia.

Finalmente Edge y Christian se vinieron dentro de él. Randy cayó al suelo gimiendo de cansancio y un poquito de dolor.

-Ah…ustedes dos…son unos malditos…- les dijo en un susurro. Los rubios se miraron divertidos mientras se vestían.

-Bah,si bien que lo disfrutaste- afirmo Edge mientras se sentaba en el suelo a su derecha. –Ahora sabes que si te peleas con John, te consolaremos nosotros- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Así se habla. Después de todo, para eso son los amigos- respondió Christian imitándolo y sentándose a la izquierda de Randy.

Ambos lo levantaron del piso.

_"Oh no, por favor, ya fue demasiado…"_ pensó Orton mientras se recargaba en el sofá. Se sorprendió cuando sintió como los rubios le daban un casto beso en su rostro, uno de cada lado.

-Feliz día de San Valentín- le dijeron al oído al unisonó.

Randy sonrió. Quizás después de todo, los amigos también te pueden dar amor de vez en cuando…

*FIN*

_Es mi primer fic,espero que les haya gustado ^^ _


End file.
